Celui qui ne peut pas être sauvé
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Docteur installe un nouvel instrument dans le TARDIS et ne tarde pas à avoir des ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

_[Attention ce récit comporte des spoilers sur l'audiosode _Master_]_

**Chapitre 1**

« Et voilà, Jamie ! s'exclame le Docteur avec satisfaction, en donnant un petit coup de chiffon sur la console du TARDIS.

– Cela sert à quoi, Docteur ? demande le jeune Écossais en regardant le nouvel appareil apparu sur un des six panneaux.

– Enfin, Jamie ! C'est évident ! C'est un brosseur d'écume super quantique à développement retardé. Cela va me permettre… »

Le Docteur s'interrompt. Il s'accroche des deux mains à la console et titube légèrement.

« Jamie, murmure-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Son compagnon le voit peu à peu devenir transparent et sa voix lui parvient de très loin.

« Jamie ! »

Tout à coup, il se retrouve seul dans le vaisseau.

« Docteur ? » balbutie-t-il en tâtonnant à l'emplacement où celui-ci se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Il recule, troublé, ne sachant que faire.

« Docteur ? » répète-t-il en vain.

Il regarde le nouvel objet que le Docteur a installé sur la console.

_C'est à cause de ça ?_ s'interroge-t-il. _Le bosseur de cumantique attardé ?_

Il étudie l'engin. C'est une demi sphère sur laquelle on peut voir trois interrupteurs, un gros bouton rouge, quatre plus petits jaunes et une réglette bleue.

Jamie hésite. Puis il commence par appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Rien ne se produit. Poussant un soupir, il pianote sur les quatre boutons jaunes, puis fait cliqueter les interrupteurs. Toujours rien.

Il lit difficilement « un » à un bout de la réglette et « cinq cents… sept » à l'autre bout.

Entre les deux, des tas de petits traits. Pour l'instant, le cran est sur le deuxième. Il le pousse vers le cinq cents sept et une vibration commence à se produire. Elle augmente lorsqu'il dépasse le troisième cran, mais Jamie continue, espérant ainsi faire revenir le Docteur. Finalement, au sixième cran, il est arraché de sa position, la vibration devenant trop forte pour qu'il arrive à tenir debout.

Le TARDIS semble devenue folle. Elle tourbillonne, envoyant son occupant dans tous les sens. Sa tête heurte un des murs et il perd connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Jamie ! Jamie ! »

Une main tapote ses joues pour le faire revenir à lui.

« Oh, Docteur ! balbutie-t-il les yeux fermés, à moitié étourdi. J'ai eu si peur ! Vous aviez disparu.

– Disparu ? Disparu ! J'ai été aspiré, oui ! Enlevé de mon TARDIS pour réapparaître dans… heu… mon TARDIS. »

Jamie se redresse brusquement, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas le Docteur ! s'exclame-t-il. Ou plutôt, vous n'êtes pas _mon_ Docteur. Vous êtes le Docteur, l'autre Docteur, enfin le Docteur de l'autre fille. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

– Peri. Voyons Jamie, je suis moi, quelle que soit mon apparence ! »

Jamie regarde avec inquiétude l'homme qui se tient devant lui. Grand, habillé d'un manteau bariolé de vives couleurs, la tête orné d'une épaisse chevelure frisée. Il sait que c'est le Docteur. Il l'a déjà rencontré, a déjà vécu une aventure en sa compagnie. Cependant, ce n'est pas _son_ Docteur et il se demande ce qu'il est advenu de celui-ci.

Le Docteur se frotte le menton avec circonspection.

« Voilà qui est fort étrange, murmure-t-il.

– Je suis certain que c'est à cause du poseur pumanique bâtardé, affirme Jamie.

– Du quoi ?

– Ça ! Ce machin-là ! accuse l'Écossais en montrant la demi-sphère.

– Oh, un brosseur d'écume super quantique à développement retardé ! Je voulais en installer un à une époque, mais je crois que j'y ai renoncé. Trop instable.

– Non, non ! Vous l'avez fait. Regardez. Il est là !

– En effet. Ou alors, je l'ai ensuite enlevé. C'est possible, je ne me souviens plus très bien.

– Qu'est devenu le Docteur ? demande Jamie.

– Et bien, je suis là ! Tu ne me vois pas, juste devant toi ? Quelquefois, mon pauvre Jamie, tu n'as pas l'esprit très vif !

– Je veux parler de _mon_ Docteur, heu… Docteur !

– Oh oui, bien sûr. Ma deuxième apparence. À vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

À cet instant, le Docteur attrape le rebord de la console des deux mains et titube légèrement.

« Jamie, murmure-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ! »

– Oh non ! s'exclame celui-ci. Pas encore ! »

Mais le Docteur se secoue et marmonne :

« C'est vrai, je me souviens ! J'ai besoin de moi ! Je viens de recevoir un appel de moi ! Un appel urgent ! Il faut y aller, Jamie ! »

Il fait le tour de la console, changeant la direction de la machine.

« Où allons-nous ? questionne Jamie.

– Perfugium !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une planète, Jamie. Une colonie de tes lointains descendants. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« C'est cette maison, affirme le Docteur.

– Vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiète Jamie.

– Tout à fait sûr. J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation.

– C'est que… elle est un peu… angoissante.

– Tu trouves ? Mmh ? Oui, tu as raison, on dirait que quelque chose d'étrange vient de s'y dérouler. Pourvu que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard ! »

La porte d'entrée est ouverte. Elle bât sous la poussée du vent de tempête qui règne à l'extérieur. Le Docteur la franchit et appelle :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Une silhouette remue dans le corridor. Elle était accroupie et se relève.

« C'est fini, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. »

L'homme s'avance. Il est de petite taille, et porte un chapeau de paille ornée d'un ruban écossais, une veste gris clair, un gilet tricoté de chevrons et de points d'interrogation et un pantalon à carreaux. Il s'appuie sur un parapluie dont le manche, rouge, est lui aussi en forme de point d'interrogation.

Jamie regarde la chemise du Docteur dont le col s'orne des mêmes signes.

_Encore un autre ?_ pense-t-il.

« Tu es en retard, remarque l'inconnu.

– En retard ! s'écrie le Docteur. J'ai eu un incident de parcours, figures-toi ! Une histoire de…

– Causeur tantrique décalé, complète Jamie.

– Non, non ! De brosseur d'écume super quantique à développement retardé.

– Oui, continue le petit homme. J'ai eu des ennuis avec ça, je l'ai démonté, finalement.

– Sans doute, je… nous l'avons fait, reprend le Docteur. Mais trop tard, semble-t-il.

– Vous êtes aussi le Docteur ? intervient Jamie.

– Oui, répondent-ils d'une seule voix.

– Comment vais-je vous appeler alors, si vous êtes tous les deux le Docteur ? Et le mien de Docteur, où est-il ?

– Je n'en sais strictement rien ! se défend le Docteur au manteau bariolé, devant le regard interrogateur de son alter ego.

– Appelle-moi Professeur, Jamie, décide le petit Docteur. Une amie à moi m'appelait ainsi. »

Il les invite à entrer plus avant dans la maison qu'une tornade semble avoir dévastée. Jamie note même des traces de sang sur le sol.

« J'avais besoin d'aide, explique le Professeur. Alors, j'ai lancé un appel. Peu m'importait qui le recevrait et pourrait y répondre. Mais, même si tu étais arrivé à temps, ça n'aurait rien changé. L'adversaire avait toutes les cartes en main. Les jeux étaient déjà faits, et les dés pipés. La victime n'avait aucune chance.

– Qui était-ce ?

– Le Maître.

– Je le savais ! s'exclame le Docteur. Encore lui ! Je ne pourrais donc jamais m'en débarrasser ! Et qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? Tu as parlé d'une victime. Je l'ai rarement vu en faire une seule.

– Le Maître justement. C'était lui la victime, précise le Professeur. Mon adversaire était bien plus dangereux, parce qu'impossible à battre.

– Le Maître, une victime ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Il faut que tu nous racontes ça, parce que tu ne m'y feras jamais croire.

– Alors, asseyez-vous. Désolé du désordre. Là où la Mort passe, elle laisse le chaos. »

_[Spoilers :_

_Par une nuit d'orage, John Smith, médecin réputé sur Perfugium, invite ses deux meilleurs amis, Jacqueline et Victor Schaeffer, pour son anniversaire. Il habite une vieille maison dont il a hérité depuis peu d'un de ses patients. Vit aussi dans cette maison Jade, la servante, qui s'occupait de l'ancien propriétaire et qu'il a gardé auprès de lui._

_Victor, qui est policier, parle des crimes qui sont commis sur des jeunes femmes depuis quelques semaines. Puis les personnes qui assistent à ce dîner commencent à avoir des comportements étranges. Enfin, l'orage éclatant, il devient impossible de quitter la maison. Ils doivent même recueillir un inconnu qui semble s'être perdu dans la tempête._

_Je passe tous les détails, mais à la fin de l'histoire, il s'avère que c'est Victor lui-même qui assassinait les demoiselles. Jade est en fait une incarnation de la Mort et elle vient demander à l'inconnu qui est en réalité le Docteur (moi-même que tu appelles le Professeur, Jamie) d'honorer le contrat qu'ils ont fait ensemble._

_En effet, dix ans auparavant, le Docteur-Professeur avait passé un accord avec la Mort. Il lui avait demandé d'effacer la mémoire du Maître et de lui laisser dix années de vie, libéré de son esprit maléfique. Au bout de ces dix ans, le Docteur, s'engageait à venir tuer le Maître, devenu John Smith, le médecin de Perfugium._

_Mais le Docteur ne peut se décider à tuer son vieil ami. Victor, pris de jalousie démente, assassine sa femme, lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle aime John Smith. La Mort propose alors un nouveau contrat au Docteur : tout ce qui vient de se passer s'efface, on remonte au début de la soirée. John Smith aura alors un choix : revivre ce qui s'est passé de la même façon, avec, à la fin, la mort de Jacqueline dont il est secrètement devenu amoureux au cours de ces dix années ou bien, dès le début, tuer Victor pour sauver la vie de Jacqueline. Mais ce geste fera réapparaître le Maître et tout le mal dont il est capable._

_John Smith décide de sauver Jacqueline.]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le récit terminé, le silence règne entre les trois personnes qui occupent le salon détruit de l'ancienne demeure de John Smith, médecin réputé pour ses compétences et son humanité.

Le Docteur donne une tape sur la table basse.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit ! accuse-t-il.

– Il vaut mieux que je taise le reste, réplique le Professeur. Cela pourrait influer sur ta façon d'aborder le problème quand tu, enfin quand j'y arriverais. Ce qui, de toute façon, ne changera rien au résultat et pourrait même le rendre pire.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que de faire renaître le Maître ! s'exclame le Docteur.

– Si, n'avoir pas pu le sauver, souffle le Professeur, comme courbé sous le poids de la culpabilité. Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé, finalement.

– Le sauver ? Le sauver ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu en parles comme s'il était l'innocence même. Ce qui s'est passé au cours de ces dix années ne peut effacer des centaines d'années de mauvaises actions, des centaines de morts et de souffrances diverses qu'il a fait subir autour de lui !

– Tu parles sans savoir, murmure le Professeur.

– En effet, comment pourrais-je savoir puisque tu me tais l'essentiel ! gronde le Docteur.

– D'accord. Alors, accroche-toi parce que ça va secouer ! réplique le Professeur. Tu l'auras voulu ! »

_[Spoilers :_

_Sur une autre planète, loin de Perfugium, il y avait deux jeunes garçons qui étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient comme des frères. Il partaient souvent se promener dans les champs et les bois et s'asseyaient pour discuter près d'une rivière._

_Or un jour, un de leurs camarades, qui avait pour habitude de les tourmenter, surgit, attrapa un des deux garçons et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau. Juste pour s'amuser. L'autre, au lieu d'attendre que Torvic – c'est le nom de leur tourmenteur – se lasse de sa mauvaise plaisanterie, comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire, prit une grosse pierre et lui défonça le crâne._

_Les deux garçons jetèrent le cadavre dans la rivière, rentrèrent chez eux, et ne parlèrent plus jamais de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là._

_Une fois adultes, l'un d'entre eux fuit sa planète et commença à vagabonder dans l'univers à bord d'un TARDIS volé. Il prit le nom de Docteur._

_L'autre, celui qui avait commis le meurtre, parti également. Mais peu à peu, il sentit monter en lui le besoin d'assouvir le monde à sa volonté. Il mit tout en œuvre pour y parvenir quel que soit le coût en vies et en souffrances pour les autres. Il se fit appeler le Maître.]_

« Je me souviens de cette histoire, grommelle le Docteur. Cela ne prouve qu'une seule chose : il avait le mal en lui dès cette époque. »

Le Professeur a un rire amer :

« Attends, poursuit-il, ce n'est pas fini. C'est à partir de là que ça va secouer ! »

_[Spoilers :_

_Nos souvenirs par rapport à cette journée ont été altérés. Il y avait une quatrième personne ce jour-là. Elle se donne pour nom la Mort. Elle m'a révélé elle-même ce qui s'était passé alors. Celui qui tenait la pierre et a écrasé la tête de Torvic n'est pas celui qui est devenu plus tard le Maître, mais l'autre enfant. Oui, toi, moi, nous !_

_Plus tard, la nuit qui suivit le drame, elle vint visiter le jeune meurtrier. Elle lui proposa de devenir son champion. Mais, pris de peur, il refusa et lui dit : « choisis mon ami à la place ». Ce qu'elle fit. Elle posséda l'innocent à la place du coupable, et en fit son apôtre.]_

Lorsque le Professeur cesse de parler, on entend plus que le souffle des trois occupants du salon ravagé.

« C'est impossible, murmure enfin le Docteur.

– Hélas, si, c'est tout à fait possible, répond le Professeur. Regarde en toi, gratte bien au fond et fais resurgir minute après minute les événements de cette funeste journée.

– Que pouvons-nous faire ? intervient alors Jamie.

– Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire, maintenant, soupire le Professeur. John Smith est redevenu le Maître. Perfugium a perdu son meilleur médecin et l'univers a retrouvé son pire adversaire. Un jour, peut-être un jour, j'aurais l'occasion de le sauver vraiment. Parce qu'il nous a pardonné, tu sais. « Tu n'étais qu'un enfant », m'a-t-il dit.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprend Jamie. Que pouvons-nous faire pour retrouver mon Docteur ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas Jamie, assure le Professeur. Ton Docteur est probablement avec Peri actuellement. Il y a dû y avoir un échange qui se résoudra de lui-même.

– Peut-être que si je repoussais la targette du logeur pratique de vapement bardé dans l'autre sens, ça le ferait revenir, propose Jamie.

– Tu veux dire que tu as touché au brosseur d'écume super quantique à développement retardé ? s'écrie le Docteur, furieux.

– Hé ! s'exclame Jamie. J'étais tout seul dans le TARDIS. J'ai essayé ce que j'ai pu pour récupérer le Docteur.

– Que faisons-nous ? demande le Professeur.

– Il faut retrouver le Docteur ! affirme Jamie encore une fois.

– Jamie a raison, remarque le Docteur. Revenir chacun à notre place est sans doute la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, puisque nous ne pouvons plus rien pour la… "victime".

– Inutile d'utiliser un ton aussi sarcastique, grogne le Professeur.

– Excuse-moi, réplique le Docteur, mais je continue à avoir du mal à le voir ainsi !

– Allons voir ce brosseur d'écume super quantique à développement retardé », répond le Professeur sans faire d'autres commentaires.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« C'est coincé ! râle le Docteur. Bloqué sur le sixième cran. Impossible de le faire bouger. »

Le Professeur s'approche à son tour de la console et examine l'objet avec attention.

« Le blocage n'est pas mécanique, mais quantique, remarque-t-il. Quelque chose à un niveau largement subatomique empêche de le mouvoir. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit notre présence ensemble dans ce TARDIS qui cause cette inertie.

– Dans ce cas, la seule solution… commence le Docteur.

– Je vais regagner le mien, l'interrompt le Professeur. Enfin le futur tien, je veux dire… le futur nôtre. »

Se tournant vers le jeune Écossais, le Professeur lui tend la main.

« Au revoir, Jamie. Content de t'avoir rencontré à nouveau.

– Au revoir Professeur, répond Jamie en serrant chaleureusement la main tendue. Au revoir… Docteur », ajoute-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Le Professeur lui fait un clin d'œil. Puis il se tourne vers sa sixième apparence et le salue aussi :

« Au revoir Docteur, et bon courage avec ça ! fait-il en pointant du doigt la demi-sphère.

– Au revoir Docteur », répond le Docteur.

Le Professeur se dirige vers les portes qui sont restées ouvertes, mais avant qu'il ait pu les atteindre, elles se referment en claquant. Le TARDIS démarre avec une forte secousse qui envoie tous ses occupants cul par-dessus tête.

« Jamie ! » crient ensemble les Docteurs.

La machine se stabilise, mais elle tangue comme un bateau sur une mer houleuse. En rampant, Jamie parvient à s'agripper au pied de la console et interpelle celui des deux Docteurs qui est le plus proche de lui :

« Professeur ! Tenez-vous à moi !

– Ça ira, Jamie, répond celui-ci. Accroche-toi bien ! »

Il s'est blotti dans l'angle de la salle de commande le plus près de la porte et, à l'aide de son parapluie déployé, il éloigne de lui tous les objets qui menacent de le heurter.

Le Docteur se sert du fauteuil de la même manière.

Le TARDIS se matérialise assez abruptement et les portes s'ouvrent d'un coup.

« Docteur ! s'écrie Jamie.

– Jamie, attends ! »

Mais, sans les écouter, le jeune Écossais se dresse d'un bond et sort de la machine en courant.

Le Docteur et le Professeur le suivent. Mais ils sortent avec un peu plus de prudence de l'engin. Le TARDIS ayant été manifestement détourné, le lieu où ils sont arrivés peut être dangereux.

C'est une grande salle décrépite au sol carrelé de larges dalles de pierre qui furent sans doute jadis soigneusement serties et polies, mais sont maintenant cassées et, pour un grand nombre, ont même disparues, révélant un sol de terre noire. Les murs, autrefois enduits et peints de couleurs vives, ne montrent plus que des lambeaux de décoration recouvrant la paroi crayeuse qui part en poussière. Ce qui furent des fenêtres ne sont plus que des trous qu'on a grossièrement fermés avec des plaques de fer boulonnées, dégoulinantes de rouille.

« Le Pavillon ! » s'exclament ensemble les deux Docteurs.

Ce qui les surprend plus encore, ce sont les cinq personnes, inconscientes, que l'on peut voir près du mur à l'opposé du TARDIS. On les a enchaînées aux fermetures métalliques de cinq des fenêtres.

Jamie s'est précipité vers l'une d'entre elles, et tente, en vain, de défaire les lourdes chaînes avec son couteau.

Les deux Docteurs se regardent et le Professeur dit à voix haute ce qu'ils pensent :

« Cela ne peut être que lui ! »

Un ricanement sardonique lui répond et une voix, qui semble sortir d'un haut parleur, intervient :

« Toujours prêt pour énoncer les évidences, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

– Libère-les ! crie le Docteur. Un seul d'entre nous te suffit. Prends-moi et laisse Jamie tranquille ! Il n'a aucune part à ta haine.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ajoute le Professeur. John Smith m'avait pardonné. Je ne te demande pas d'en faire autant, mais épargne ceux-là ! dit-il en désignant les cinq silhouettes affalées sur le sol poussiéreux.

– Non ! hurle la voix. Ma vengeance sera ainsi complète ! Je te ferai souffrir et je te tuerai sous toutes tes formes. Tu ressentiras la douleur et la mort, non pas une, mais sept fois. Et tu seras aussi témoin de celle d'un de tes compagnons les plus aimés. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu, mais c'est une douceur le hasard m'env... »

Le discours s'arrête brusquement. Un lourd silence le suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« De l'essence de pavot, diagnostique le Professeur, penché sur un homme assez âgé, aux cheveux blancs coiffés en arrière, et vêtu d'une veste gris foncé et d'un pantalon à carreaux. Simple, mais efficace. Ils ne devraient pas rester endormis encore très longtemps.

– Mon prédécesseur commence à remuer d'ailleurs », remarque le Docteur en désignant un grand jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, habillé de clair.

Jamie a renoncé à détacher son Docteur, après avoir cassé la lame de son couteau, et il questionne :

« Tous ces gens sont aussi le Docteur ?

– Oui, Jamie », répondent quatre voix avec un parfait ensemble.

Le blond s'est assis et il se frotte la tête en fronçant ses sourcils clairs. Celui qui est attaché juste à côté du Docteur de Jamie, un grand aux cheveux blancs dont l'élégance un peu surannée contraste avec son négligé, s'est réveillé également.

« Peux-tu aller leur chercher de l'eau dans le TARDIS, s'il te plaît, Jamie ? » demande le Professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, huit personnes sont assises dans le grand Pavillon et essayent de comprendre et de faire face à la situation.

Malgré leur aspect primitif, les liens qui entravent les captifs sont fermés avec des serrures d'une technologie très avancée. Ceux des cinq prisonniers qui essayent de les ouvrir avec leur tournevis sonique en sont pour leur frais.

« S'il nous les a laissé, remarque le dernier à s'être réveillé, un grand homme frisé, châtain clair, dont le cou s'orne d'une très longue écharpe de toutes les couleurs, c'est qu'il savait que nous ne pourrions pas nous en servir.

– Pourquoi le Docteur de Peri et le Professeur sont-ils encore libres ? demande Jamie.

– Bonne question, Jamie ! s'écrient les sept Docteurs.

– Et surtout comment vais-je appeler chacun d'entre vous ? poursuit-il. Quand il n'y avait que le Docteur et le Professeur, ça pouvait aller, mais maintenant ?

– Tu peux l'appeler l'Épouvantail ! grommelle le Docteur attaché au milieu en désignant le Docteur qui est le compagnon habituel de Jamie.

– Et lui le Dandy, réplique celui-ci d'un ton acide.

– Suffit ! coupe le premier de la file, celui qui a l'air le plus âgé. Nous chamailler ne fera pas évoluer notre situation, mmh ? Le plus simple est de prendre le numéro de notre apparence. Je suis le Premier, l'original on peut dire, tu peux m'appeler Un, Jamie.

– D'accord, va pour Deux en ce qui me concerne, grommelle le Deuxième Docteur, un peu pincé.

– Donc, conclue Jamie en désignant chacun du doigt, vous c'est Trois, vous Quatre, vous Cinq. »

Il se tourne vers les deux Docteurs qui sont libres de leurs mouvements et hésite.

« Six, précise le Docteur.

– Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Professeur, finit le dernier.

– Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, poursuit Un, j'aimerais savoir à qui nous avons affaire. Vous avez tous l'air de le connaître, jeunes gens, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Il y a une hésitation, puis Six prend la parole :

« Tu le connais aussi bien que nous. Mais quand j'ai, enfin tu… je veux dire nous… avons quitté Gallifrey, il n'avait pas encore pris le nom par lequel il se fait appeler maintenant : le Maître. À l'époque, il se nommait Koschei.

– Ah, murmure Un. Mon ami, mon frère. Comment est-il devenu mon ennemi au point de vouloir me faire souffrir et me tuer ?

– C'est une longue histoire, répond le Professeur, mais, comme il semble que nous ayons un répit, je pense que je devrais nous rafraîchir la mémoire pour le début et fortement résumer le reste. »

Lorsqu'il termine son récit, Cinq intervient :

« Je suis donc responsable de la création de cette monstruosité ?

– Nous sommes responsables en effet, reprend Trois. Mais si cela n'avait pas été lui, cela aurait été nous. Nous sommes bien plus intelligents et plus équilibrés. Si nous avions été les champions de la Mort, nous aurions été cent fois plus efficaces.

– Alors, murmure Un, sans le vouloir, j'ai bien choisi ce soir-là. J'ai choisi le moindre mal.

– À quoi est-il occupé ? s'inquiète Quatre. On ne l'a pas entendu depuis tout à l'heure.

– Jamie, décide Six, viens avec moi. Professeur, si ça ne te dérange pas de veiller sur nous pendant que je vais le chercher. Je pense savoir où il est.

– Moi aussi », répondent en cœur tous les autres Docteurs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Quel est cet endroit, Docteur ? chuchote Jamie, alors qu'ils grimpent tous les deux un étroit escalier en colimaçon, inclus dans l'épaisseur d'une des colonnes qui soutiennent les murs de l'immense pièce.

– Le Pavillon, répond le Sixième Docteur sur le même ton. C'était autrefois une salle de cérémonie où se déroulaient tous les événements importants de la famille du Maître.

– Nous sommes donc sur votre planète natale ? s'étonne le jeune Écossais.

– Oui, et je comprends pourquoi il a choisit ce lieu. À l'époque de notre enfance, il était déjà en ruine, bien que de façon moins flagrante que maintenant. Nous y venions nous raconter des histoires légendaires, jouer des scènes où nous étions tous les personnages. La rivière, où s'est déroulé le drame qui a été évoqué aujourd'hui, coule à quelques pas. Chut ! »

Ils s'immobilisent. Les dernières marches débouchent sur une pièce vivement éclairée dont les parois sont couvertes d'instruments qui la font ressembler à une salle de commandes. Quelqu'un est assis au centre, sur un fauteuil pivotant, et les vise avec un objet cylindrique noir mat.

« Le perroquet prétentieux et le bouseux en jupette ! » grince-t-il.

Jamie le dévisage avec étonnement. Comme ennemi effrayant du Docteur, il s'attendait à un géant, voire au moins à un homme d'une certaine prestance. Or il ne voit, leur faisant face, qu'un être de taille moyenne, habillé de noir. Mais surtout, il semble mal en point, la face ravagée, le souffle court et heurté. La main qui tient l'arme tremble, malgré l'effort de son propriétaire pour la stabiliser et ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

_Je dois pouvoir le désarmer sans peine,_ songe Jamie.

Il s'élance en hurlant _Creag an Tuire !_ dans le but de désarçonner son adversaire.

Le Docteur aperçoit la lueur du TCE au moment où il s'ouvre pour projeter son rayon mortel.

« Non, Jamie ! » crie-t-il en s'élançant à son tour. Il donne un coup au jeune homme, et le fait tomber. Le faisceau frappe le Docteur à l'épaule. Il choit à son tour sur l'Écossais, au moment où celui-ci tente déjà de se relever.

« Imbéciles ! rage le Maître. J'ai failli… »

Il a un hoquet. La main qui tenait le TCE le laisse échapper et lui-même glisse de son siège, évanoui.

Jamie se débat pour sortir de dessous le corps pesant du Docteur.

« Mon Docteur est plus léger que ça », grommelle-t-il.

Il réussi à le repousser suffisamment pour s'asseoir. Le Docteur se réveille et gémit.

« Il a faillit m'avoir cette fois-ci », grogne-t-il.

De la main droite, il frotte son bras gauche que l'effleurement du rayon a engourdi.

Il s'approche du Maître qui reprend lui aussi conscience, et tâte le sol à la recherche de son arme.

« Vous cherchez ça, m'sieur ? »

Jamie brandit le TCE et le dirige vers le Maître.

« Attention, Jamie ! avertit le Docteur. Ce truc-là est dangereux !

– Je sais, réplique Jamie en agitant toujours l'objet dans la direction du Maître. Il vient d'essayer de me tuer avec. Et il vous a blessé, Docteur.

– Ce n'est rien, répond celui-ci en agitant son bras, c'est juste endolori. »

Le Maître se relève difficilement sans quitter l'Écossais des yeux, recule vers les commandes et appuie sur quelque chose. Une sonnerie d'alerte retentit et une lampe rouge commence à clignoter vivement sur un panneau à leur droite.

« Je viens d'enclencher le processus qui va tuer lentement tes autres _toi_ », ricane-t-il à l'adresse du Docteur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« Sortez de cette pièce et je l'arrête… provisoirement, ajoute le Maître.

– Maître, tente le Docteur. Koschei…

– Pas ce nom-là ! gronde le Maître. Ne prononce pas ce nom-là ! Sortez, sinon… regardez ce qui se passe ! »

Il appuie sur bouton à côté de lui, toujours sans détourner le regard d'eux, et un écran s'allume en hauteur, dans son dos. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'image, on reconnaît parfaitement la grande salle du Pavillon. Il manipule autre chose et l'objectif zoome sur les six personnes qui s'y trouvent actuellement.

On voit le Professeur qui assiste, impuissant, au lent étranglement de ses cinq précédentes incarnations. Les entraves métalliques se resserrent et le cou des cinq personnes est emprisonné de plus en plus étroitement contre les plaques rouillées qui obstruent les fenêtres.

« Arrêtez de faire ça à mon Docteur ! » crie Jamie.

Il lève le TCE, mais le Docteur le saisit par son ample chemise et le tire en arrière.

« Nous partons, lance-t-il au Maître. Stoppe ta machine infernale. »

Il pousse Jamie dans l'escalier, l'obligeant à le redescendre plus vite qu'il ne l'a monté.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé le foudroyer avec son propre éclair ? proteste Jamie. Cela aurait résolu le problème définitivement.

– Non, Jamie ! murmure le Docteur. Toute cette histoire ne t'a-t-elle pas appris que tuer n'est jamais la bonne solution ?

– C'est ce qui va se passer avec nous, si nous le laissons faire ! » maugrée le jeune Écossais.

Ils débouchent dans la salle et retrouvent les cinq Docteurs en train de reprendre leurs souffles.

Six explique brièvement l'altercation qui les a opposée au Maître.

« Il est plus déterminé que jamais, conclue-t-il. Nous sommes dans un sacré bour… *tousse* »

Un jet de gaz sort de plusieurs minuscules trous qui ponctuent les murs décrépis entre les fenêtres. En quelques secondes, Six, Jamie et le Professeur s'effondrent, tandis que les prisonniers s'affaissent à nouveau.

À leur réveil, il sont tous terriblement mal à la tête, mais, surtout, ils sont tous attachés de la même manière. Jamie n'est plus en possession du TCE.

Un ricanement douloureux accueille leur reprise de conscience. Le Maître est là, face à eux. Il se tient difficilement debout, appuyé sur une cane qui est une simple tige de bois noir. Son visage ravagé va de l'un à l'autre, éclairé par les pupilles bleues où on ne lit qu'une profonde haine et une violente colère.

« Je pensais vous supprimer simplement tous en vous faisant souffrir le plus longtemps possible, après que vous ayez assisté à la mort de votre compagnon, mais j'ai mieux que ça. Je vais récupérer un de vos corps, j'en ai besoin !

– Maître, commence Trois, laisse-nous t'aider…

– Silence ! rétorque le Maître. Depuis quand as-tu envie de m'aider ? Sornettes pour m'attirer dans un piège ! Au premier mot que vous proférerez, n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je torture votre petit copain. Je lui coupe un doigt, puis un autre, et un autre, et un autre… »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Il arrête de parler, reste un instant courbé, respirant difficilement, puis il s'éloigne en clopinant vers le fond de la salle. Il disparaît par une petite porte, puis revient quelques minutes plus tard, traînant derrière lui un objet de métal sombre.

Il continue ainsi son va-et-vient, montant son appareil au fur et à mesure. Il l'a positionné face au Docteur Cinq et tous comprennent que c'est ce corps-là qu'il va prendre.

Au cours d'une de ses disparitions, Quatre chuchote :

« Il va mal, tenez-vous prêts, nous avons une petite chance.

– Que crois-tu que nous fassions depuis tout à l'heure ? réplique Six aigrement.

– Chut ! » intervient le Professeur.

Le Maître revient. Il assemble toujours son engin, mais ses gestes deviennent plus maladroits, son attitude fébrile. On sent qu'il s'affaiblit, et qu'il veut finir le plus vite possible.

« Pas de faux espoirs, commence-t-il. Je suis plus solide que ce que j'en ai l'air. J'aurai le temps de… »

Il reçoit le sporran de Jamie en plein visage. Pendant ses allez-et-venues, celui-ci en avait profité pour le détacher discrètement. Cependant, ce n'est pas le petit objet de tissu qui le fait chuter. Il sursaute sous l'effet de la surprise, et cela suffit à rompre un équilibre déjà hasardeux.

« Maintenant ! » crie Un.

Cinq et Six, qui sont les plus proches du corps inerte du Maître, se démènent pour arriver à le toucher avec leurs pieds. Il est à leur portée, mais tout juste et les deux hommes doivent tirer au maximum sur leurs chaînes pour parvenir à le ramener vers eux.

« Fouillez-le, il doit bien avoir la clé, ou n'importe quel objet qui puisse nous libérer, sur lui ! s'exclame Trois.

– Tu le crois donc aussi stupide ? remarque Deux. Ça m'étonnerais que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit d'utile. »

En effet, à part récupérer à nouveau le TCE, plus quelques outils dont il était en train de se servir pour son appareil, rien de ce qui se trouve dans les poches du Maître ne s'avère praticable pour les libérer.

« Laissez-moi ! » grogne-t-il d'ailleurs en reprenant connaissance. Il se débat, mais il est bien trop faible entre les mains des deux gaillards qui le tiennent solidement.

Six fait passer les chaînes qui emprisonnent ses poignets autour du cou du Maître, et siffle :

« Qui pourrait faire mourir l'autre lentement et douloureusement, maintenant ? »

Le Professeur pose sa main sur le bras de son alter ego et lui murmure :

« N'oublie pas lequel des deux est le plus coupable. »

Un intervient à son tour :

« Vous voyez où nous a menée cette escalade de violence, jeunes gens, mmh ? Nous sommes en mesure de le menacer, voire même de le tuer, comme le fait si "justement" remarquer ma sixième apparence. Mais sans son aide, nous risquons tous de mourir ici avant que quelqu'un n'ait l'idée de visiter cet endroit, qui était déjà abandonné à l'époque de notre lointaine enfance.

– Il est évident que seule une solution diplomatique s'offre à nous », confirme Quatre.

Six ôte les liens du tour du cou de leur adversaire et grommelle :

« C'était juste pour lui montrer qu'il était lui aussi à notre merci. Je n'allais pas le faire, bien entendu.

– Je crois qu'il avait compris ! Cette démonstration était superflue, réplique Trois d'un ton sec.

– Maître, reprend Un. Nos forces s'équilibrent parfaitement. Nous sommes tes prisonniers et tu es le nôtre. Si nous ne voulons pas rester dans cette impasse, il faut arriver à un accord.

– Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? questionne le Maître. Si j'abandonne maintenant, tous mes efforts n'auront aboutis à rien ! Je perds toutes les années de travail à préparer ce piège.

– Tu y gagnes de conserver ta misérable vie, cela ne te suffit-il pas ? gronde Quatre.

– Je crois que nous devons nous montrer plus conciliant que ça, affirme le Professeur avec douceur.

– Je suis d'accord, répondent cinq voix.

– Je suis d'accord aussi, bien entendu, soupire Quatre. Mais qu'avons-nous à offrir ?

– Peut-être des excuses déjà. Lui demander pardon, avance le Professeur.

– Et vous croyez que cela va suffire ? gronde le Maître. Que cela va effacer tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de toi ? »

À nouveau, il tente de se libérer, mais en vain.

« Pouvez-vous le faire venir par ici ? demande Trois. Attention, tenez-le bien ! »

Les Docteurs se passent leur prisonnier comme ils le feraient d'un bâton de relais, sans le lâcher. Quatre le tient par les bras et Deux par les jambes. La majorité de son corps repose sur les genoux de Trois. Celui-ci commence par appuyer sur son abdomen, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement, écoute son cœur avec un journal roulé qu'il a sorti d'une de ses vastes poches, puis du bout des doigts soulève ce qui reste des paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à me tripoter comme ça ? grogne le Maître.

– Je t'examine. J'ai une amie, une biologiste de génie, qui pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, si nous lui donnons les bons renseignements et les produits dont elle a besoin. De quoi stopper la dégradation et peut-être même récupérer une meilleure santé.

– Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je veux un corps neuf, un corps qui puisse se régénérer.

– Ça, il n'en est pas question ! rétorque Six. Je ne sacrifierais aucun de mes corps.

– Un autre Time Lord, alors. Certains ont des vies tellement inutiles !

– Qu'est-ce qui te permets de juger de l'utilité d'une vie ? » demande Deux d'une douce voix malicieuse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

« Nous sommes vraiment dans une impasse », soupire le Professeur.

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils sont là et toutes leurs tentatives de négociations ont échouées. Le Maître refuse toute autre solution que de récupérer un corps de Time Lord pour prix de leur libération.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre nostalgique, intervient Trois. Je regarde rarement en arrière. Je vais plutôt de l'avant. Cependant je trouve cet endroit poignant, parce qu'il était le décor de notre vie à un moment où nos plus grandes préoccupations étaient d'avoir une mauvaise note à l'académie pour ma part et pour la tienne, eh bien, je ne sais pas. Tu as toujours été tellement secret que je n'ai jamais su exactement ce qui se passait dans ta tête.

– Peut-être parce que tu étais trop occupé à penser à quel point tu étais génial et à quel point cette petite planète ne te méritait pas, grince le Maître d'un ton amer. Tu ne regardais jamais ceux qui étaient autour de toi, pas même moi.

– Peut-être, reconnaît Un. Je ne suis pas tellement fier de mon égocentrisme de l'époque. J'espère avoir changé… Et tu sais ce qui m'a fait changer ?

– Non, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! rétorque le Maître.

– Mais tu vas être obligé de l'écouter, parce que tu ne peux ni bouger, ni te boucher les oreilles, réplique Six avec malice.

– Je sais que tu méprises cette espèce, continue Trois, parce que tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de la connaître, mais ce sont les êtres humains et en particulier les Terriens. Tu n'en vois que les pires côtés – et ils sont nombreux – parce que tu les as utilisé : leur lâcheté, leur avidité, leur mesquinerie, leur tendance à la violence et à l'auto destruction…

– Hé ! s'exclame Jamie.

– Mais, poursuit Trois sans tenir compte de l'interruption, ils font aussi preuve de solidarité, de compassion, d'esprit de sacrifice… d'amour. J'admire leurs savants, leur poètes, leurs grands peintres. Et même l'Humain de base, qui n'a aucun talent particulier, peut être opiniâtre et, ensembles, ils accomplissent de grandes choses.

– Tu en as fini avec ces écœurantes louanges ? grommelle le Maître. Tu vas me faire vomir ! »

Il a un douloureux hoquet qui n'a cependant rien à voir avec l'écœurement dont il vient de parler.

Il est actuellement tenu par Quatre et Cinq. De temps en temps, pour soulager leurs muscles, les Docteurs le font changer de mains pour le tenir. Il essaye à chaque fois de leur échapper, mais toujours sans succès.

« Tu t'affaiblis, Maître, remarque Un. De nous trois, enfin de nous neuf, tu es celui qui a le plus à perdre à ce que cette situation se prolonge.

– J'ai faim ! grogne Jamie.

– Nous avons tous faim et soif, Jamie, mais c'est pour lui que c'est le plus critique, constate Deux.

– Oui, ajoute Trois. Tu mourras avant nous parce que tu n'es pas à même de supporter aussi longtemps que des personnes en bonne santé la privation de nourriture et surtout d'eau. Plus le temps passe et plus notre position se renforce, tandis que la tienne se dégrade. »

Cinq qui est assez peu intervenu depuis le début, se met à parler à son tour. Son ton nostalgique surprend les autres.

« Vous vous souvenez de cette journée ? Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle se finirait ainsi, alors qu'elle avait commencé de façon si anodine. Nous avions fait l'école buissonnière, comme cela nous arrivait de temps en temps. Pour échapper à la lourde routine de l'académie, nous sommes partis à travers champs. »

Alors, prenant la parole tout à tour, les Docteurs continuent à raconter :

« Après avoir couru, crié, chanté et nous être roulés dans l'herbe pendant des heures, nous nous sommes arrêtés sur cette petite plage. Elle nous voyait souvent nous asseoir sur deux rochers jumeaux que nous avions baptisé de nos deux noms. Je m'installais toujours sur celui qui portait le tien et toi sur le mien. Nous lancions des petits cailloux dans l'eau, tout en discutant.

– De quoi avons-nous parlé ce jour-là ? Probablement des étoiles, comme d'habitude. De ces milliards de mondes qui nous attendaient là-bas, loin. Nous déplorions que les Time Lords, qui ont la possibilité de voyager partout dans le temps et l'espace, se contentent de rester chez eux, enfermés bien à l'abri de la Citadelle.

– Nous allions être différents, aventureux, sautant d'une planète à l'autre pour en admirer les splendeurs. Nous disions toujours "nous", car nous n'envisagions pas de partir l'un sans l'autre. Et puis…

– Et puis Torvic est arrivé. Comment ne l'avons-nous pas entendu venir ? Nous étions trop occupés de nous mêmes et il s'est glissé vers nous furtivement, comme il le faisait toujours. Nous surprendre, il adorait ça. Nous surprendre et nous persécuter. Il nous dépassait d'une bonne coudée et était sûrement deux fois plus lourd que nous.

– Il a saisit le premier qui était à sa portée et l'a jeté dans la rivière. Il lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau et il riait, il riait. C'est sans doute ce rire qui a tout déclenché. Tout à coup, j'ai eu envie de le faire taire. Je ne supportais plus de l'entendre. J'ai agis de façon presque automatique. Je voulais te sauver aussi, bien sûr, mais je voulais surtout arrêter le rire.

– Il y avait une grosse pierre près du bord. Elle était très lourde. Je pouvais à peine la soulever. Disons que je n'aurais peut-être même pas pu la porter, si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Mais à ce moment-là, j'étais capable de tout. Je suis arrivé derrière lui. Il continuait à ricaner, penché en avant, pendant que tu étouffais sous l'eau. J'ai eu juste à lâcher le cailloux. Il était tellement lourd que son poids a suffit pour faire éclater son crâne.

– Puis je t'ai sorti de l'eau et tu as toussé et craché un moment pour reprendre ton souffle. Tu tremblais comme une feuille, de peur et de froid. Nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre. Ou plutôt, je te tenais dans mes bras… comme je le fais maintenant. »

Le Maître pousse un grognement. C'est sa première réaction depuis que le récit a commencé. Six reprend :

« C'est seulement quand tu as eu suffisamment récupéré, que nous nous sommes rendus compte que Torvic était mort. Nous avons eu peur. Peur des conséquences, de la réaction de nos parents, de celles de nos professeurs et de nos camarades. Peur que nos vies basculent et que nous ne puissions plus accomplir nos rêves. Sans nous consulter, nous avons poussé ensemble le corps au milieu du flot. Il était assez puissant pour l'emporter comme un fétu.

– Nous sommes rentrés à l'académie sans dire un mot de tout le chemin. Nous n'avons plus jamais parlé de cette histoire. La disparition de Torvic a fait du bruit, mais on n'a pas retrouvé son cadavre.

– Cependant, la nuit qui a suivi ce drame, j'ai eu un visiteur dans mes rêves. La Mort est venue à moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait trouvé d'excellentes dispositions pour devenir son champion. "Tu es doué, m'a-t-elle certifié. Je vois des milliards de morts et beaucoup de sang sur tes mains." J'étais terrorisé. Son aspect, celui d'une jeune femme, n'était pas spécialement effrayant, mais j'étais torturé par le remord. "Ne me prends pas", lui ai-je répondu. Et, dans ma terreur, j'ai trouvé une autre solution : "Prends-le !" ai-je suggéré en parlant de toi.

– Au matin, je ne me souvenais de rien et je ne m'en suis plus rappelé jusqu'à cette terrible soirée à Perfugium. Même le fait que c'était moi qui avait tué et toi qui était la victime de Torvic. Je gardais dans ma mémoire que c'était le contraire, et comme nous n'avons plus jamais reparlé de cette histoire, tu n'as pas pu me détromper. T'aurais-je cru d'ailleurs ?

– Certainement pas ! » gronde le Maître.

Le silence retombe sur les occupants du Pavillon. Il se prolonge un moment, chacun semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

Puis Un reprend la parole :

« Je reviens sur ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure. Ça n'effacera rien, en effet, mais cela me semble important. Ça l'est pour moi, en tout cas, jeune homme. Je te demande pardon d'avoir fait preuve de lâcheté en te vendant à la Mort, même si je n'avais alors que dix ans et que j'avais perdu toute capacité à réfléchir à cause de la culpabilité que je ressentais pour la mort de Torvic.

– Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir abandonné », ajoute Deux.

Trois semble hésiter.

« Je te demande pardon d'avoir douté de ta sincérité en une certaine occasion. Tout aurait pu être très différent aujourd'hui, si je t'avais fait confiance. Je ne peux y penser sans en éprouver de profonds regrets. _[dans Harvest of Time]_

– Je te demande pardon pour tout, dit Quatre. Tu veux un Jelly Baby ? ajoute-t-il. Il doit bien m'en rester quelques uns. »

Cinq reste silencieux. Six et le Professeur savent la raison de sa réserve. Finalement, il se décide.

« Je te demande pardon, prononce-t-il difficilement, de t'avoir laissé… dans une grande détresse, alors que tu me suppliais de te sauver.

– Je te demande pardon de t'avoir enfermé dans un TARDIS fou avec la Rani, avoue Six, en réprimant un sourire.

– Et moi, je te demande pardon de n'avoir pas réussi à te sauver, malgré toute ma volonté », conclut le Professeur.

Le Maître n'a pas prononcé un mot durant tout ce temps. Il est toujours solidement maintenu par deux des Docteurs. Lorsqu'ils se taisent, on entend sa respiration haletante. C'est un halètement qui va s'accentuant, comme un sanglot. Un sanglot qui peu à peu devient un rire. Un rire amer, suivit d'une toux. Puis la toux s'arrête. D'une voix qu'il semble avoir du mal à maîtriser, il énonce, comme une phrase apprise par cœur :

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé des griffes de Torvic, si c'était pour me jeter dans celle de la Mort ? »

Alors, une série de déclics retentit. Les entraves des Docteurs et de Jamie se défont. Celui-ci se lève aussitôt, et se précipite vers son Docteur près duquel il s'accroupit et dont il entoure les épaules d'un bras protecteur.

« Doucement, Jamie, murmure Deux. Je vais bien. »

Quatre lâche les bras du Maître. Seul Trois l'étreint toujours, mais plutôt pour l'empêcher de s'affaler sur le sol. Six et le Professeur viennent aussitôt s'agenouiller près d'eux.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, lui dit Trois. Laisse-nous t'aider. Cette biologiste que je connais… »

Le Maître l'interrompt en grognant :

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Partez ! »

Il veut se lever, mais n'y parvient que soutenu par plusieurs bras qui se tendent vers lui.

Il les repousse et s'éloigne en boitant vers une des colonnes de la salle. Une partie de la colonne s'ouvre. Avant d'y entrer, il se retourne :

« Ne crois pas que je te haïsse moins à cause de ce qui vient de se passer, lance-t-il. Je ne renonce pas. Je te retrouverai… un jour. »

Puis il disparaît dans la colonne et celle-ci s'évanouit en faisant entendre le bruit caractéristique des TARDIS.

Le Professeur murmure :

« Oui, un jour, un jour mon ami, moi aussi je te retrouverai et je te sauverai, je te le promet. »

Six remarque d'un ton acide :

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Manifestement, il ne veut pas de notre bienveillance. »

Un soupire :

« C'est pire que cela, je crois. Il ne peut pas être sauvé, et il le sait. Il y avait un troisième choix pourtant, cette nuit-là, quand la Mort est venue dans ma chambre. Mais j'ai été trop égoïste pour le voir. »

Cinq demande :

« Quel autre choix avions-nous ?

– N'es-tu donc pas capable de le voir, jeune homme, mmh ? Ces nouvelles régénérations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ! Refuser pour tous les deux, bien sûr ! Faire front ensemble. Nous aurions été invincibles contre Elle. C'est trop tard », ajoute-t-il tristement.


End file.
